scream_queens_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonya Herfmann
Sonya Herfmann, also known as Chanel #2, is a recurring character in Scream Queens. She is portrayed by Ariana Grande. Chanel #2 is Chanel Oberlin's second-in-command and a minion, ultimately before she is murdered. Chanel #2 is first seen when Chanel wakes and she and the other Chanels greet her. She leaves to go to an appointment and returns later in the episode, where she and the other Chanels alert Chanel #1 of Ms. Bean's collage of her. She then witnesses #1 murder Ms. Bean and helps her cover it up. Chanel wants to ensure that Chanel #2 and the others will stay quiet and tries to have a blood oath, however, Chanel #2 is fearful of anyone finding out and leaves to call her mom to pick her up. She gets a text from the Red Devil who asks if he can come in and then he begins dancing with her. He then texts her and says he's going to kill her. Red Devil stabs Chanel #2 and she kicks him. She goes over to her computer to tweet for help and ends up being stabbed in the head by the Red Devil. Personality Chanel #2 is a bright, spirited and headstrong young woman with a strong passion for adventure and exploration. Her tendency to explore the more mysterious depths of the earth (or more importantly, the boys) can lead to an array of problems to both herself, her friends, and in the confines of her personal life—as seen through her constant confrontations with the Chanels. Nevertheless, Chanel #2's selflessness, compassion, and intuitive way of thinking often resolve such problems, as she always takes full responsibility for her actions. Physical Appearance Chanel #2 has long brown hair and brown eyes. She has thick, heavy eyelashes, mascara, pink lips and wears fur coats. Season 1 * Pilot (1st Episode) Chanel #2 first appears as one of Chanel Oberlin's minions (along with Chanel #3 and Chanel #5), who calls her Chanel #2, as she doesn't want to know her real name. Chanel #2 is part of the Kappa Kappa Tau sorority. During her first scene, she and the other Chanels are watching Chanel #1 sleep, and later after Chanel wakes up, #2 shows her a bag to use, which #1 rejects. After clapping for #1's dress approval, Chanel #2 later states that she has to go because she has to attend to a colon cleansing at 10:00 and blows a kiss before leaving. Later, the Chanels enter #1's room to alert her that there is a creepy collage of her in Ms. Bean's room. #1 gets really angry and claims to want to kill Ms. Bean, but this is actually just a plan that no one knows about, so the new Kappa pledges get scared and quit the sorority. However, Chanel actually kills Ms. Bean, so Chanel #2 and the other Kappa sisters scream in fright. Grace attempts to tell the police what Chanel did, but she gets #2 and most of the other members to blackmail Grace by claiming that Grace was the one who killed Ms. Bean if she dares to say a word. They all later put Ms. Bean's dead body in a meatlocker freezer. Subsequently, the Chanels are doing a blood oath ritual, to promise to not speak about what they witnessed earlier. Chanel #2 states that she can't stay silent, because one day the police is going to find out, and if she doesn't say the truth, she will never get to be a network newscaster. Chanel #2 goes to her room to call her mom and pack her things to leave, but she gets a text message by an unknown person that says "Brave enough to open the door?" and soon later someone tries to open it. Chanel #2 gets scared and opens the door to see who it is and she gets surprised when she sees the Red Devil. After closing the door, the Red Devil starts typing a cell phone and sends her another text, "So do you want to dance with the devil?" After seeing the text message, Chanel #2 starts puts on a seducive face and texts back "Maybe". Just then, the Red Devil makes a romantic dance move holding her in his/her hands and Chanel #2 finds it strange. "I'm going to kill you now." is the next text that she gets. Shocked, Chanel #2 replies with a "Wait Whaaaaat??!", so the Red Devil takes out a large butcher knife and dives it into her shoulder while Chanel #2 screams in pain and falls down. The Red Devil assumes that she is dead but Chanel #2 gasps and kicks him in the stomach as he slams against a wall, knocking him unconscious as he falls. "Stop!!!!! Please stop!!!" Chanel #2 texts the unconscious Red Devil and crawls and grabs her computer from her desk. She attempts to tweet that a Red Devil is trying to kill her so she can get help, instead of calling 9-1-1 or running away. When Chanel #2 is just about to hit "Send", the Red Devil stands behind her and plunges the butcher knife into the back of Chanel #2's head and she dies. Her head drops to the floor. Chanel #2 later resurrects for few seconds to hit "Send" and dies again. When the other Chanels find her body, #1 thinks that Ms. Bean killed her, after her body disappeared from the freezer. Category:Characters